broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Trinity Reborn
Trinity Reborn is a project by Legacy350. It is based by the original web-comic they created, Trinity. Over the past years, we've seen many promotional posters made by Legacy, and it is seeming like it will be an epic story. __TOC__ Information According to Legacy350 (pic 1, pic 2, original post, Jan 21, 2015), Trinity is a story based on the concept of Cutie Marks. Apparently, the main phrase will be: "There are no real Villains as much as there are no true Heroes. Everyone is just slaves of their own fate and destiny" Legacy350 also states that the writing will not be written by themself, due to poor English. Synopsis Not much is known about the current story of Trinity. Some information is known about Trinity through Trinity_Prologue, however there is no guarantee that it still remains 100% true to Reborn. What we do know comes from teasers released by Legacy350, which can be found on their dA gallery. According to these teasers, there are three "Elders Pony": the Alicorn, the Monicorn, and the Onicorn. To learn more about these, read the original post. The Triosian is the "living embodiment of unity and peace," and was created by the Alicorns. This is interesting, because in the Prologue, Triosian is a city in which Prince Aurora lives. Read more here. The teasers also include information about Seraphims, the Trial of Heritage, more info on Onicorns, and Bionica Frames. Original Story The original story of Trinity comes from Trinity_Prologue. The first page of the prologue was released on 2006. Synopsis In the prologue, the story involves about three gates: The Everlesia, The Enterneer, and The Evenden. The Everlesia is the gate of darkness, and the Enterneer is the gate of Light. These gates are called "The Dimension Gates," and were discovered by a small group of humans. Apparently, beyond these The Everlesia and the Enterneer, lied "the great knowledge and power." As times passed, however, the knowledge faded away, and humans no longer hold the power. Even though no humans know of it, there exists other civilization on the planet. We are then introduced to two ponies, master and apprentice, who fly to the Gate of the Enterneer. They then cite a chant, and then the gate opens. The master then asks, "Are you ready to see what lays behind the great gate my apprentice?" We are then introduced to the Triosian Palace, central city. This city looks very modern, and has many hovercraft flying around. Inside this large building we see Prince Aurora, who presumably is of very high power. After being woken up by "Crenar Employee ID 126309 Z2," a service employee, the same service employee informs Prince Aurora that his mother is calling him in. Then we are introduced to some plot openers, and we meet Aurora's mother. From there, the comic ends, at page 9, which was a WIP. Release Date There currently exists no ETA or release date at all. Support Legacy350 has stated, as of Jan 1, 2016, that Trinity is still under production, and that there will be a Patreon to support it (source).